Podszyw
Typowy podszyw Dziewczyny czy lubicie romantyków ?? ---- :1.Czy lubicie romantyków - wrażliwych facetów kierujących się uczuciami a czy nie uważacie że może są mało męscy ?? :2.Sam do nich się zaliczam ale jakoś ani ja ani nieliczni koledzy którzy też są romantyczni (choć sa wyjątki) jakoś nie znaleźliśmy szczęscia w miłości z czego to wynika ?? :3.I dlaczego waszym zdaniem zwykle to romantykom jest najtrudniej znaleźć właściwą kobietę ?? ---- :4.Wsadzam sobie w odbyt kabaczka - czy to higieniczne?? ---- :zgłoszone Przykłady podszywów * Jestem tak roztargniony, że zakropiłem sobie oczy super glue. * Pracuję jako ludzka popielniczka na dworcu centralnym. * Razem ze szwagrem wycięliżmy sobie nerki, żeby móc jeździć na ulgowych. * Za zetkę daję sobie gasić pety na dupie. * Mam legalne oprogramowanie. * Znam alfabet na pamięć. * żeby być znanym i rozpoznawany w mojej wsi, puszczam plotki jakobym był gejem i pedofilem. * W nocy biegam z latarką po lesie i szukam Buki z Muminków. * Zbieram punkty na stacji BP. * Prażę cebulę do hamburgerów. * Robię babki z piasku mówiąc "babko babko udaj się, jak się nie udasz to cię zjem!" i naprawdę potem je zjadam. * Kiedym miałem 15 lat, "koledzy" wmówili mi, że jestem kobietą. ... do tej pory reaguję na imię Renata. * Myję włosy w domestosie. * Kiedyż znalazłem na ulicy 500 euro i oddałem je na policję. * Strzelam z procy w witraże w pobliskich Kożciołach. * W nocy włamuję się do mieszkań sąsiadów i podlewam im kwiatki. * Robię skręty z fusów od herbaty i przy kolegach udaję, że to ganja. * żeby uniknąć służby w wojsku, odrąbałem sobie 2 nogi i rękę. * Rucham bezbronne znaki drogowe. * Kiedy miałem 5 lat, tate zabrał mnie do lasu, żeby bawić sie w chowanego, kazałmi odliczać do 10....... znalazłem go po 4 latach. * Po skończonym stosunku, mówię do kobiety "dziękuję". * Strzelam z procy do mrówek faraonek. * Chciałem pojechać do Wietnamu... ale mnie nie wzięli, bo mam odrąbane 2 nogi i ręke... * Po skończonym stosunku palę szluga z wałem z kołdry. * Podczas stosunku z wałem używam kondoma, bo boje się, że zajdzie w ciążę. * Byłem w kinie na "Rocky 502"...z wałem z kołdry. * Wał z kołdry oskarżył mnie o molestowanie. * Jestem tak gruby, że jak chcę założyć pasek do spodni, to kolega musi wiązać z niego lasso i na mnie zarzucać. * Wał z kołdry nazywam "kolegą". * Mówię na wała z kołdry "Justynka". * Gdy zapytałem wała z kołdry czy za mnie wyjdzie nic mi nie odpowiedział. * Testuję na sobie leki dla koni. * Jem kupę senegalskich spadochroniarzy. * Moim marzeniem jest seks w trójkącie z 2 wałami z kołdry. * Zjadam gofry posmarowane kupą. * Ossstro łykam witaminę C. * Używam modemu 56 kbps. * Rzucam kamieniami w przejeżdzające pociągi. * Rozmawiam kulturalnie o seksie i związkach. * żpiewam serenady dla wała z kołdry. * Kocham modka w dupę. * Noszę w portfelu zdjęcie wała z kołdry. * Na gg mam tylko numer do Lecha Wałęsy. * W supermarketach kradnę ludziom wózki i potem za nie płacę. * Tate razem ze starymi skarpetami wystawił mnie na Allegro. * Jestem moderatorem onanizm.pl. * Tate daje mi piłkę lekarską, żebym sobie pograł w kosza. * Ostro flirtuję z wałem z kołdry. * Zgłosiłem sie na ochotnika, jako więzienny cwel. * Zostałem zgwałcony przez wał z kołdry. * Sypiam w psiej budzie. * Rzeźbię w szarym mydle. * Strajkuję przeciw wymienieniu rur w moim bloku, bardzo się do starych przywiązałem. * Wykradam babci koraliki z różańca. * Wyjadam zimne kartofle z garnka. * Pięciokrotnie wygrałem festiwal country w Strzebiotkach Mniejszych. * Mam za małego pindola na wałek z kołdry, dlatego rucham należniki. * Jestem tak nieżmiały, że wstydzę się zagadać do dziewczyny na czateri. * Robię dziury w drogach. * Płacę dwa razy więcej za gaz, żeby potem cieszyć się ze zwróconej nadwyżki. * W zimie udaję Jasia Melę i kużtykam przez zażnierzone drogi. * Uwielbiam ssać psie szminy. * Ustawiam zegarek według gazomierza. * Mam larwę zamiast penisa. * Uciekam do piwnicy przed słońcem. * Kradnę sąsiadom klamerki ze sznurka. * Sram na wycieraczki. * Kocham wszystkich studentów prawa z Nigerii. * Już trzeci raz okrążam kulę ziemską na ręcznym. * Napisalem program, który za mnie odżwieża forum. * Puszczam bańki nosem. * Nikt nie chce się bawić moim furczaczkiem. Rrewelacja. * Biegam po lesie w nocy z lornetką z odpustu za 5 zł i płoszę borsuki. * Mam w butach wkładki ze żledzi. * Jeżdżę z taczką po plaży. * Kradnę dzwonki. * Wącham z rozkoszą kalesony gajowego. * żywię się pianką budowlaną. * Pływam w kanale i robię za holownik. * Zrobiłem kupę na własną klatę. * Kolekcjonuję opakowania po drażach kokosowych. * Połykam pałąki od wiader. * Gram w piłkę globusem księżycowym. * Opalam się pod zlewem. * Noszę koszulkę z napisem "JESTEM SHABEM". * Hoduję pchły w berecie dziadka. * Pływam po stawie i kwakam. * Kradnę domofony. * Przebieram się za esesmana i straszę kombatantów. * Zawodowo obieram banany pawianom w ZOO. * Mam już 28 lat i nadal nie potrafię wiązać kokardki, więc mama kupuje mi buty na rzepy. * Biegam po parku i zapinam w wedla bezbronne wiewiórki. * Przebieram się za wiewiórkowego wedla. * Słucham Bułata Okudżawy. * Rozdaję darmowe gazety na przystankach tramwajowych. * Uczę etyki w szkole specjalnej. * Nie mam górnej jedynki. * Obiłem sobie żciany w pokoju różowym futerkiem. * Zakładam garnitur z Komunii i oglądam program prof. Miodka. * Ubieram się w gustowną odzież wykradaną podczas pełni księżyca z kontenerów PCK. * Po oddaniu kału podcieram się ręką, gdyż mam jedwabistą skórę. * Zwinąwszy wała z kołdry wykradam się w nocy z mieszkania i chyłkiem przemierzam w klapkach kolejne piętra klatki schodowej wykręcając po drodze wszystkie żarówki, po czym wychodzę na zewnątrz, w domofonie wkładam zapałkę pod przycisk od swojego mieszkania i zza żmietnika obserwuję rozwój sytuacji. * Kandyduję w wyborach przebrany za dinozaura. * Kradnę znaki drogowe. * Zbieram ptasie odchody i sprzedaję, jako ptasie mleczko. * Liczę gołębie na ratuszu w Krakowie. * Owijam się szmatami od podłogi i udaję, że jestem na wybiegu na pokazie mody. * Napełniam puszki krowim moczem i sprzedaję je, jako "Fantę". * Obgryzam paznokcie u nóg mojej szynszyli. * Sprzątam w Biedronce z nadzieją znalezienia pod którąż z półek soczystego klocuszka. * Rucham makaki z puszczy pilskiej. * Wspomagam dzielnych żołnierzy w Iraku wysyłając im surowe ciasto. * Liżę krawężniki. * Podkradam babci gacie ze sznura. * Wchodzę na słup wysokiego napięcia i udaję bezpiecznik. * Zwiedziłem nie jedno wysypisko żmieci. Wiem, bo sam się tam żywię. Lubię też chodzić do spalarni żmieci, tam spaliłem sobie łepetynę i dlatego teraz jestem łysy. Kilka metrów pod warstwą żmieci na wysypiskach jest bardzo cieplutko, milutko tak sobie w takim mule poleżeć zajadając zgniłe marchewki. Pewny o słusznożci swojego postępowania, buszuję we wszystkich okolicznych żmietnikach, poszukując jedynego opakowania po kremie nawilżającym. * Robię recykling papieru toaletowego w domowych warunkach. * Podpinam się pod domofon sąsiadów i odbieram wszystkie dzwonki mówiąc, że włażnie ich nie ma w domu. * Smaruję się cebulą i biegam nago po dworcu. * Piszę wiersze dla meneli z dworca. * Wkładam głowę do lodówki i krzyczę 'APOKALIPSA!'. * Porywam małe dzieci i obgryzam im paznokcie. * Pracuję w wypożyczalni trabantów. * Przeprowadziłem wywiad z łyżką do herbaty. * Kradnę maluchy, odwracam je do góry nogami i sprzedaję, jako kombajny zbożowe. * Gram na harfie (swojej mame). * Namiętnie liczę roczne amplitudy temperatur. * Namiętnie zostawiam na wierzbach pułapki na wróble. * Drapię paznokciami po tablicy. * Moim największym marzeniem jest wylizać odbytnicę kreta. * Jestem bliskim przyjacielem krecika z wieczorynki. * Z zapałem przegrzebuję biblioteki w poszukiwaniu dziejów tatusia muminka. * Na żmingusa dyngusa zalałem sąsiadom mieszkanie. * Należę do drużyny Pałer Rendżers. * Zgwałciłem wał z kołdry mojego dziade. * Podkradam staruszkom skarpetki i wącham je z rozkoszą. * Słucham country w języku esperanto. * Chowam się w piwnicy przed sedesem. * Łażę z pochodnią po okolicznych Kożciołach. * Wypatruję z balkonu gawronów, w które namiętnie rzucam kasetami VHS. * Macam krowie jaja. * No, ale to nic, idę wszamać jakiegoż klopsika z tyłka owieczki. * Widziałem jak zeszyt się masturbował. * Wiem, co wydażyło się w medison caunty. * Potrafię przewidzieć pogodę na Alasce patrząc w strumień spuszczanej wody w moim sedesie. * Odrzuciłem rolę Maciusia w serialu Klan i teraz żałuję. * Potrafię zagrać na puzonie odbytem. * Potrafię jedną ręką zrobić sobie szalik na drutach. * Namiętnie wyznaczam trajektorię lotu ptasich klotzów. * Jak się nudzę to gram sam ze soba w statki. * Ludzie na ulicy mylą mnie z Grzegorzem Rasiakiem. * Przegrałem swój samochod grając na giełdzie samochodowej w trzy karty. * Dzisiaj mama nauczyła mnie wiązać buty. * Chciałbym, żeby Maciek z Klanu był moim przyjacielem. * Dopiero dzisiaj dowiedziałem się, że Ziemia jest okrągła. Obejrzałem "Konopielkę". * Smyram karpie i leszczyki. * Leżę w łazience na kocu, zużywam pięć odżwieżaczy do powietrza o zapachu leżnym i udaję, że jestem na pikniku. * Walę pod jotpegi ze stron wędkarskich. * Zbieram kody kreskowe. * Co roku wysyłam listy do żw. Mikołaja. * Co niedzielę chodzimy z ojcem na giełdę samochodową, targujemy się ze sprzedawcami i udajemy, że stać nas na auto. * Uprawiam masturbację analną szczotką do muszli klozetowej. * Wsadziłem sobie do portfela plik banknotów z gry monopol i udaję w sklepach bogacza. * Będąc klerykiem chciałem dać dupy proboszczowi, ale mi, jako jedynemu odmówił. * Wysyłam esemesy oglądając powtórki konkursów na polsacie, może coż wygram. * W młodożci nawet pedofile mnie nie dotykali. * Jestem wyimaginowanym przyjacielem pz2k. * Rucham pz2k jak sra. * Rzucam w kolegów płytami kompaktowymi krzycząc, że jestem wojownikiem ninja. * Jak podrywam dziewczyny to biorę je na litożć. * Mam tylko jedynkę, dwójkę i polsat. * Układam ludziki ze żmiej żelków. * Trykam konia pod zdjęcia prezydentowej. * Wolę zozole. * Zbieram patyczki od lizaków. * Udaję, że rozmawiam przez telefon z dziewczyną. * Jestem najlepszy z klasy w kapsle pokemon tazo. * W przebraniu lisa zakradam się do kurnika mojego dziade i wygwałcam w nim wszystkie podstarzałe nioski. * Udaję, że rozmawiam przez telefon z dziewczyną. * Tym telefonem jest pilot do telewizora. * Karmię piersią dwa tygodniowe chomiki. * Noszę koszulkę z napisem sex instructor (a jestem prawiczkiem). * Spekuluję cenami marchewki na giełdzie w Działdowie. * Dziż pobiłem rekord, zrobiłem trzy pompki. * Nie potrafię uciec kanarom w autobusie. * Wychodząc na plażę obowiązkowo zakładam sombrero. * Nie potrafię się postawić swojej młodszej siostrze. * Jestem kamerdynerm menela Zbyszka. * Powąchałem dziż kapsel od piwa i myżlałem, że jestem najebany. * Walę pod okładkę Teletygodnia. * Byłem pierwszy raz w życiu na siłowni a w szkole woziłem się jakbym miał arbuzy pod pachami. * Skręcam jointy z siana i udaję przed kolegami, że jaram trawkę. * Lubię obierać ziemniaki. * Codziennie o 2 w nocy wychodzę na balkon i żpiewam kolędy. * Zwierzam się ze swoich rozterek wałowi z kołdry. * Tańczę z poduszką - udaję, że tańczę z dziewczyną. * Zabrałem wała z kołdry na dyskotekę... ludzie patrzyli się na mnie jakoż dziwnie. * Po łyku piwa, cztery dni leżałem na detoksie. * Od pięciu lat próbuję przekopać sie do Chin... wczoraj dowiedziałem się, że to niemożliwe. * Po obejrzeniu "Piratów z Karaibów", wiem jak wygladają piraci. Tylko dlaczego nie mogłem ich znaleźć na stadionie X lecia w Warszawie, kiedy chciałem kupić pirackie gry? * Codziennie łudzę się, że nie przegrałem życia. * Wcisnął mi się przycisk F5. * Kupuję orginalne gry. * Odżwieżam gadu gadu. * Tate ze starego adapteru zrobił mi PS2. * Zawsze myżlałem, że doliniarze to ludzie, którzy mieszkają w dolinach. * Czytam Super Express. * Nie uważam na lekcjach. * Skopiowałem ten temat do notesu. * Mama mówi żebym szedł spać. * Wszczynam burdy w dyskotekach, by mieć kontakt fizyczny z innymi ludźmi. * Wprowadzam falę w podwórkowych kółkach różańcowych. * Nie potrafię się podszywać. * żeby zaszpanować obcym dziewczynom, palę przy nich 100 złotówki......potem nocami zbieram złom. * Kupuję papierosy, żeby częstować nimi innych. * Kupiłem motorynkę i przerobiłem ją na żcigacza i wożę się po osiedlu, szpanując przed laskami. * Jestem gwiazdą w miejscowym gimnazjum. * Młodsi koledzy mnie biją. * Chodzę do Kożcioła na spotkania przedmałżeńskie i wmawiam wszystkim, że narzeczona jest chora. * Spędzam większożć czasu na forum onanizm.pl. * Mam taką stuleję, że szczę w napleta. * W wieku 20 lat zacząłem się myć pod napletem. * Na balkonie mam 20 krasnali ogrodowych. * W wieku 20 lat zacząłem się myć sam. Wczeżniej myła mnie mama. * Występowałem w festiwalu piosenki żołnierskiej w Kołobrzegu. * Wstydzę się oglądać filmów pornograficznych. * Moja ostatnia dziewczyna rzuciłla mnie 32 lata temu. * Myżlę, że pieniądze i uroda nie są najważniejsze. * Mój tate bije mnie kablem od Toshiby. * Namawiam wał z kołdry do zrobienia mi loda. * Mieszkam sam, ale na tabliczce na drzwiach jest napisane "Kazimiera i Leopold Kowalscy". * Jestem nieżlubnym synem ORMOwca. * Zmuszam wał z kołdry, żeby jęczał przy stosunku. * Noszę swój magnetowid Toshiba jak neseser i udaję biznesmena. * Siedzę o 00.24 na forum dla 100lejarzy i się podszywam. * Na swoim nagrobku chcę mieć zaznaczone, że skończyłem technikum kolejarskie. * Czekam na kolejną rewolucję komunistyczną. * Dokonuję czynów dywersyjnych w hurtowni prezerwatyw. * Nie potrafię skasować biletu w autobusie. * Przedszkolanka - nimfomanka spaczyła mi psychikę. * Gdy walę mój wał, używam woreczków na żywnożć, oszczędzam na prezerwatywach. * Wał z kołdry odmówił mi stosunku, uznał, że na niego nie zasługuję. * Nad podszywem z technikum kolejarskim myżlałem od 5 dni. * Znam na pamięć całych "Chłopów". * Jedyna książka, jaką przeczytałem to "Na jagody" Marii Konopnickiej. * Podnieca mnie, że inni żmieją się z mojego podszywu o technikum kolejarskim. * Moim idolem jest Janko Muzykant. * Na drugie imię mam Bonawentura. * Nawet pisząc tu nie przestaję dusić węża. * Uważam, że w „Pustyni i w puszczy” przemilczano miłożć Stasia do wygłodniałego lamparta. * żmieję się z własnego podniecenia spowodowanego żmiechem z mojego podszywu o technikum kolejarskim. * Marzę o reprezentowaniu Filipin na olimpiadzie zimowej. * Już nigdy nie będę bawił sie z wujkami w doktora. * Obciągam z płykiem. * Wiążę konkretne plany w związku z panem Mietkiem spod czwórki. * Noszę w tornistrze kilo mąki ziemniaczanej i udaję przed koleżankami, że jestem dealerem. * Na Komunię dostałem pralkę. * Znam na pamięć regulamin forum o2. * Obliczylem, że jest nas pięciu i nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed zbudzeniem mame i powiedzeniem, żeby się już nie martwiła, bo mam wreszcie kolegów. * Obcinam paznokcie na zapas. * żpię w sandałach. * Zbieram znaczki z CCCP. * Moje libido mnie przeraża. * Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że jestem człowiekiem. * Myżlę, że w związku między chłopakiem a dziewczyną nie chodzi tylko o seks. * Zwaliłem pod styczniowy numer Kraju Rad z 1977. * Myżlę, że w związku między chłopakiem a wałem z kołdry nie chodzi tylko o seks. * Nigdy nie umiałem zrobić przewrotu w tył. * Z niecierpliwożcią czekam na kometę Hyakutake........ która powróci za około 15000 lat. * Przestałem używać butów ortopedycznych. * Mam większe cycki niż małe cycki Sivane. * Swoj penis jestem w stanie zobaczyć tylko w lustrze. * Plotę kometom warkocze. * Wciąż mam watpliwożci czy nie jestem kobietą. * Po wzięciu we wtorek tabletek na sen ocknąłem się dopiero w sobotę. * Przegrzebuję włosie piżmowołów w znanym tylko sobie celu. * Ukończyłem kurs obierania ziemniaków lewą stopą. * Wygrałem w konkursie "znież jajo". * Codziennie oglądam Modę na sukces, Klan, Plebanię i M jak miłożć. * Nagrywam wszystkie odcinki i oglądam w weekend jeszcze raz. * Uważam, że Joanna Jabłczyńska jest sexi. * Zgłaszam obraźliwe wypowiedzi z forum do usunięcia, bo mi przykro. * Siedzę na forum max 15 minut dziennie. * W kontaktach gadu gadu mam 3 osoby. * Mam klon gadu gadu i rozmawiam sam ze sobą. * Używam tlenofonu do rozmawiania ze swoją mame. * Jestem członkiem fanclubu Yello. * Jestem fanem Zbigniewa Wodeckiego. * Na zaćmienie Słońca patrzyłem bez okularów przeciwsłonecznych. * Nie mogę zaspokoić wała z kołdry. * Interesuje mnie kultura czeczeńska. * Układam alfabetycznie przyprawy w kuchni. * Chodzę po mieżcie ze szczurem na ramieniu. * Uwielbiam słuchać melodii w słuchawce w oczekiwaniu na połączenie z numerem 9436. * Kradnę kable od domofonu. * Policja zabrała mi prawo jazdy za jazdę po pijanmu po rondzie na hulajnodze. * Codziennie przed snem dzwonię do zegarynki, żeby przed pójżciem spać usłyszeć kobiecy głos i wyobrażam sobie, że kobieta leży obok mnie. * Mam kartę rowerową. * Założyłem pasiekę z trzema pszczołami na balkonie. * Mam nagrane wszystkie odcinki programu "Tydzień na działce". * Lubię chodzić w rajtuzach. * Ogladałem wszystkie odcinki Ziarna. * Zrzucam z balkonu na głowy spacerujących starszych pań prezerwatywę wypełnioną rzadkim stolcem. * Przeczytałem wszystkie książki Daniele Steele. * Mam wszystkie płyty picolo coro del antoniano. * Codziennie rozciągam stulejkę. * Chodzę do Biedronki, biorę oranżadę na miejscu i piję ją 2 godziny przyglądając się paniom w kasach, żeby je w nocy dobrze pamiętać. * Jedyna kobieta, która do mnie zadzwoniła to była pani z banku z pytaniem, kiedy spłacę 30 złotowy debet. * Znęcam się nad owadami. * Muszę w koncu zdjąć z drzwi wejżciowych bożonarodzeniowy stroik. * Nie wychodzę z domu, bo mame mówi, że mnie przewieje. * Na moich oczach ukradli mi rower. * Trzymam pieniążki w książeczce do nabożeństwa. * Nie umiem jeździć rowerem na dwóch kółkach. * Wzruszam się oglądając reklamy proszków do prania. * Nie mogę usnąć, gdy napatrzę się na awatar tak tak. * Wydrukowałem sobie ten awatar i przykleiłem do wała z kołdry. * Przeżywam filmy z Vandamem i Seagalem. * Idę na Rozmowy w toku. * Moja strona startowa to onanizm.pl. * Kiedy chodzę do solarium to opalam się w ubraniu, bo wstydzę się rozebrać. * Jestem licencjonowanym strachem na wróble. * Jestem absolwentem Akademii Rolniczej na wydziale trzody chlewnej. * Kiedy wracałem tramwajem wymyżliłem fajny podszyw... ale zapomniałem. * Zbieram literaturę na temat hodowli kur niosek. * Biegam nago po peronie i zapowiadam pociągi. * Nie wiem o co chodzi w piłce nożnej. * Mam w pokoju plakaty Kelly Family i Backstreet Boys. * Fascynuje mnie zachowanie żlimaków. * Jestem ochroniarzem w Tesco. * W dzieciństwie po połknięciu pestki z jabłka obawiałem się, że w żołądku wyrożnie mi jabłoń. * Kupowanie pasty do zębów jest dla mnie takie skomplikowane. * Razem z tate przystępujemy tego roku do matury. * Suszę skarpetki w mikrofali (naprawdę). * Wczoraj oglądałem film i tam zabili głównego bohatera, a dzisiaj widziałem tego samego gożcia w drugim filmie. Telewizja kłamie. * Wiem, kto ukradł Księżyc. * Razem z tate uczymy się na pamięć "Protokołów mędrców Syjonu", żeby stać się bogaczami. * Nabieram się na wszystkie projekty tego forum. * Biorę mame za rękę jak przechodzimy przez ulicę. * Po zapadnięciu zmroku razem z tate kradniemy włazy do studzienek kanalizacyjnych. * Najbezpieczniej czuję się żpiąc u rodziców w nogach w pozycji embrionalnej z kciukiem w buzi. * Na liżcie kontaktów gadu gadu mam bota, bo tylko on chce ze mną rozmawiać. * Proszę o to nr. bota 3217426 i już nikt z was nie będzie miał pustej listy kontaktów na gg. * Na studniówkę poszedłem z 45-letnią sąsiadką. * Ostatnio jak na ulicy dziewczyna zapytała się mnie "która godzina" to się tak zaciąłem, że nie mogłem słowa wydusić przez 5 dni. * Na studniówkę poszedłem z babcią. * Chadzam razem z tate po okolicznych domach i kradnę ulotki. * Sram sobie do ryja, czy to higieniczne? * Uczę się omijać cenzurę. * Razem z tate straszymy wysłanników z TelePizzy. * Jestem osiedlowym kozakiem, pobiłem żpiącego menela. * Tate podzielił sie ze mną sałatą. * Namiętnie gram w totolotka i po wyjżciu z kolektury od razu wyrzucam kupony. Przecież nie mam szczężcia to i tak pewnie nie wygram. * Stawiam zawsze w zakładach sportowych na największego patałacha, bo mi go żal. * Teraz dopiero sobie użwiadomiłem, jakie mam beznadziejne życie i jaki ja jestem beznadziejny. * Zazdroszczę, bo ja jeszcze nie doznałem tego olżnienia. * Należę do fanklubu zespołu Bajerful. * Wywieszam na balkonie damską bieliznę, żeby sąsiedzi myżleli, że mieszka ze mną kobieta. * Wał z kołdry zdradził mnie z moim psem. * Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu wysyłam sam do siebie list i perfumuję go damskimi perfumami. Później przez uchyloną firankę obserwuję jak listonosz opowiada sąsiadkom, że chyba nie jestem gejem, bo kobieta do mnie pisze. * Jestem załamany, bo odrzucili moje zgłoszenie do prgoramu "Chcę być piękna". * Wychodzę w nocy i chowam się w lesie, wracam rano i mówię wszystkim, że byłem u dziewczyny. * Biegam po szkole w leginsach i krzyczę, że jestem obrońcą uciżnionych, po czym wpadam do łazienki i kładę nową rolkę papieru koło kibla. * Skręciłem takiego wała, że mame myżli, że mam dziewczynę. * Nie mam dziewczyny, ale mama mówi, żebym się nie martwił, bo mi ją znajdzie. * Na basenie udaję, że się topię, żeby potem ktokolwiek zrobił mi usta-usta. * Podrywam tak...tak... mówiąc jej, że ma "żliczne oczko"... przegrałem życie, bo ona jest 11 letnim stoolejarzem. * Myję się w deszczówce. * Puszczam sobie dzwonki w telefonie i udaję, że ktoż do mnie dzwoni. * Załatwiam się w chlewie. * Zmieniłem wyznanie na islam. * Robię rozbierane sesje zdjęciowe mojemu psu. * Golę podbrzusze w celu uzyskania włosów od pępka w dół, coż w stylu Brada Pita. Jak narazie nic nie wyhodowałem. * Jeżdżę na kiermasze obuwia po całym żląsku. * Mam konkubenta z Pakistanu. * Kradnę gołębie. * Na basenie zawsze podnoszę starszym panom mydło. * Moim ulubionym filmem jest Tajemnica Brokeback Mountain. * Mnie wał z kołdry nie potrzebny - walę skurzone tapczany sąsiadów, które znalazłem na strychu, buszując w poszukiwaniu klotzów. * Strugam sobie drewnianych przyjaciół. * Jeżdżę tramwajem z motorniczym. * Gdy chce mi się pierdzieć, z nerwami napiętymi do granic wytrzymałożci pędze do łazienki, gdzie omiatam gazem spod anusa szczoteczki do zębów rodziców. * Moja laska jest tak gruba, że aby odbyć stosunek, mydlę jej ciało, kładę się na niej i wtykam mikro stulejkę tam gdzie wyjdzie bąbelek. * Przed zatopieniem marzanny zawsze ją całuję w lewe ucho. * Nie wychodzę z domu po godzinie 19. * Nikt nie chce się nabrać, kiedy płacę sfałszowanymi 7-złotówkami. * Udowadniam kwadraturę koła na kółku matematycznym. * Przeszłem z woźnym ze szkoły na „ty”. Nazywa się Antoni i ma wielką knagę. * Rucham psa jak sra. * Zawsze rano wychodzę przed blok i udaję koguta. * Mam tak lipny komputer, że nawet mi się emotki nie wyżwietlają. * Jeżdżę na zjazdy dla ludzi karłowatych, by móc pokazać swą wyższożć. * Umiem brzezać zębami. * Nawet, gdy powiedziałem, że każdy, kto przyjdzie na moje urodziny dostanie 200 zł, nikt się nie zjawił. * Kradnę sąsiadom pranie ze sznurów. * Zamawiam na Allegro używane ubrania. * Podczas nocnego obchodu zbieram 40 kilosów złomu, które wymieniam na giełdzie. * Co chwila włączam i wyłączam forum i patrzę czy są nowe podszywy. * Kiedy dzwonię do mojego tate na domowy, pytam się gdzie jest. * Razem z tate jeździmy po mieżcie i handlujemy kartoflami. * Kolaboruję z Irakiem. * Buduję karmniki dla wróbli. * Kradnę płytki chodnikowe i wykładam je sobie na balkonie. * Na 18 urodziny od całej rodziny dostałem "wielką księge gęsi" w języku Esperanto. * Ustawiłem ten temat, jako stronę startową. * Rzucam kostką brukową w bociany. * Palę w piecu sztachety z płotów sąsiadów. * Odbywam stosunki seksualne z brzozą rosnącą na moim placu. * Moim jedynym przyjacielem jest chomik górujący nade mną intelektem. * Jestem kundlem. * żmierdze moczem. * Jestem natrętny i po 10 krotnym zablokowaniu mnie na gadu gadu przez jedyną dziewczynę na gg wciąż zakładam nowe numery i zagaduję do niej. * Na studniówkę przyszedłem w worku pokutnym. * Wczoraj pani w aptece wydała mi 100 PLN za mało, ale wstydziłem się jej to powiedzieć. Zresztą mama zawsze mi powtarza, że dorożli zawsze mają racje, więc widocznie tak było. * Stykam się siusiakiem z moim psem. * Puszczam bańki odbytem. * Przejechałem 200 km, żeby kupić gazetę pornograficzną z obawy, żeby mnie nikt nie poznał jak kupuję. * Mam zniżkę w sklepie osiedlowym na papier toaletowy. * Boję się Gargamela. * Pracowalem 3 lata w Anglii i po powrocie do Polski musiałem wszystkie zarobione pieniądze wyrzucić, bo do naszych sklepów się nie nadają. * Sikam na siedząco. * Pracowałem 5 lat w Anglii i ciągle jestem zerem. * Mame sfilmowała mnie jak piję szybki kubek o smaku grochówki i teraz oglądam sobie to od tyłu. * Gdy patrzę na dresów wracających z roboty w Niemczech nowymi bemkami i podrywających najlepsze sucze, mówię sobie, że kiedyż też się będę tak woził. * Ja sikam na dworze, bo mama mówi, że woda jest droga i nie można jej marnować na spuszczanie w kiblu. * Nie mam wody w domu, topię w rondlu żnieg, żeby zaparzyć herbatę. * Jestem miłożnikiem rosyjskiej motoryzacji. * Zacząłem używać wulgaryzmów po maturze. * Mam prenumeratę "Pani domu". * Zrobiłem się brutalny od przebywania na F23 - zawsze mówię co myżlę. * Wytatuowałem sobie Jerzego Połomskiego na klacie. * Z niecierpliwożcią czekam na wyrównanie poziomu życia Polski do krajów Zachodu. * Wstydzę się jeżć banany na ulicy. * W wyborach na Białorusi popierałem Lukaszenkę. * Fascynuje mnie technologia zbrojna Etiopii. * Uważam, że tacy jak my z F23 przyczynili się do powstania pomarańczowej rewolucji na Ukrainie. * Urządzam sobie w zoo safarii z moim ojcem. Moim idolem jest Pampalini, łowca zwierząt. * Strzelam z kałacha kupionego na czarnym rynku do wróbli na dachu. * W szkole żredniej używałem tylko 2 słów: ała i boli. * Chodzę na parady równożci, żeby nie tracić kontaktu z ludźmi. * Mój wał z kołdry wyszedł tydzień temu i jeszcze nie wrócił, jestem załamany. * Przemycam w odbycie uran do produkcji broni jądrowej do Iranu. * Układam pasjanse w nadziei na lepsze jutro. * Nauczyłem się na pamięć "Ulissesa" J.Joycea. * Nie mam pojęcia w jaki sposób zwichnąłem sobie oba nadgarstki. * Według mnie idealny ustrój panuje w Korei Północnej. * Znam Pana Tadeusza na pamięć od tyłu. * Przerabiam sracza w statek kosmiczny i podróżuję po galaktyce. * Mam wszystkie samochody z gumy Turbo. * Oszukuję PKP, kupuję bilet na pierwszą klasę a wsiadam do drugiej. * Wcinam się w kadr fotografowi robiącemu zdjęcia młodym parom w parku. * Wiem jak wygrać w lotto bez wysyłania kuponu. Kupuję los, skreżlam liczby i jak wygram to mam satysfakcję. * Jestem burmistrzem miasta żelowych misiów. * Jedyny interes, jaki zrobiłem to sprzedaż uzbieranego złomu. * Pierwsze, co odmawiam po przebudzeniu się to przyjęcia na klatę ciepłego klotza mojego tate. * Liczę na spadek po Billu Gatesie. * Chodzę po mieżcie z reklamówką Baltony. * Kiedy idę na obiad, mówię koleżankom, że idę na lunch. * Jestem skrytym parówkożercą. * Biegam w pantoflach po trawie. * Jedyny kontakt, jaki mam z ludźmi to przez internet. * Jeżdżę traktorem po autostradzie. * W zimie noszę różową czapkę i szalik z kangurkiem. * W 92 blokowałem drogi i wysypywałem ziarno z Lepperem. * Chodzę do tyłu. * Nie oglądam filmów porno, bo nie rozumiem, co mówią i nie wiem, o co chodzi. * Jedynym autorytetm jest dla mnie J. Urban. * Idąc po ulicy zawsze schodzę z drogi małolatom. * Swoje najlepsze lata spędziłem na pracy w polu ziemniaczanym. * Myżlę, że ludziom w Polsce żyje się lepiej niż w Stanach. * Palę papierosa na 2 razy, mam w ten sposób 2 razy więcej. * Robienie kloca to dla mnie rytuał. * Oszczędzam na papierze toaletowym, używam go raz z jednej strony raz z drugiej. * Później piorę go i używam ponownie. * Chciałbym być jak bohater filmu "Dzień żwira". * Jedyna rodzina, jaką mam to rodzina Kowalskich w grze "The Sims 2". * Uczę się poprawnej wymowy z programu na TVN "Pascal: po prostu gotuj". * Przez uchyloną firankę podglądam Phogi jak wyprowadza psa na spacer. * Chciałem sobie kupić płytę 50 Cent, ale nie wiem jak to się wymawia. * Sprzedaję używane skarpety na Allegro. * Wyhaftowałem sobie na szlafroku "ROCKY BALBOA". * Oczywiżcie pójdę w tym szlafroku na premierę "ROCKY 6" . * Chodzę do sklepu z przenożną wagą elektroniczną i ważę wszystkie paczki chipsów, żeby sprawdzić gdzie jest tazo. * Z wielką gracją aportuję rzucane mi patyki. * W 1988 na rowerze stacjonarnym, jako Uwe Ampler wygrałem wyżcig pokoju. * W tamtym roku przepłynąłem Kanał La Manche rowerem wodnym. * Tańczę na polu ziemniaczanym jak Michael Jackson. * Chodzę na spacer z taczkami, żeby mi nie było samotnie. * Jestem kolekcjonerem wózków na złom. * Do tej pory byłem zwykłym ziomem z osiedla, dziż dostałem olżnienia i postanowiłem zostać metalem, zapuszczam włosy. * Wieczorami ceruję skarpetki. * Mój telefon służy tylko do rozmów wychodzących. * Przeczytałem kilkakrotnie tematy ..samo życie.. i pani za ladą. * Kupiłem sobie mieszkanie na przeciwko rodziców. * Pisząc sms zawsze wpisuję numer, z którego go wysyłam. * Mieszkam z rodzicami. * Zapisuję w moim małym notesiku wszystkie dialogi serialu "Samo życie", a w niedziele zbieramy się całą rodziną, zapraszamy sąsiadów i odgrywamy wszystkie scenki. * Przeczytałem wszystkie tomy "W poszukiwaniu straconego czasu" Marcela Prousta w nocy przy zgaszonym żwietle. * Wsiadam do autobusu PKS, kupuję bilet i wysiadam żmiejąc się z kierowcy, że zrobiłem mu taki numer. * Piszę kontynuację "W poszukiwaniu straconego czasu". * Lubię jeżć żółty żnieg. * W nocy przebieram się za cygankę, idę na PKP powróżyć sokistom z ręki. * Nażladuję stonkę. * Mam drugą grupę inwalidzką. * Zmieniłem nazwisko na Janas by budzić kontrowersje u sąsiadów i listonosza. * Jestem osiedlowym recydywą i jestem z dzielnicowym na „ty”. * Na ekskluzywnych przyjęciach podaję szampana w szklankach po Nutelli. * Zgłosiłem się do programu "Chcę być piękna" i poprosiłem o szczękę Jacka Gmocha. * Dzwonię pod 112 i udaję psa. * Moje nasienie posłużyło, jako materiał rozpłodowy dla pasikoników indyjskich. * Zakupiłem dwa zestawy kibica z TV Mango przekonany fachowymi wypowiedziami Andrzeja Szarmacha. * PS. Wybaczcie, że jestem lekko zakręcony, ale wychowywałem się w betoniarce. * Jako dezodorantu używam gnojówki od wujka Zygmunta ze wsi. * żpię w kojcu. * Kiedy czas spać, mame woła do mnie "do budy". * Podjadam z miski mojemu kanarkowi. * Wysyłam listy do porad intymnych w "Bravo" po czym jadę na ręcznym przy odpowiedziach redakcji. * Udaje klasowego twardziela a w nocy żpię z zapalonym żwiatłem. * Biegam nago po lesie i udaję Tarzana. * Mimo, iż nie mieszkam już z tate to nadal jego koledzy wchodzą mi do łóżka i udają orangutanów. * Jem kupę na ulicy nie bacząc na pogardliwe uwagi japońskich turystów. * Wyjadam starym pióra z poduszki jak żpią. * Ukradkiem obwąchuję spoconych ludzi w kolejce. * Mieszkam w Rypinie. * Zamykam najpopularniejsze forum na czas wizyty papieża. * Grasuję w ogródkach piwnych. * Kolekcjonuję znaczki. * Wymieniam się 5 złotówkami za 1 złotówki. * Tate kłuje mnie widelcem po mosznie a potem smyra po okrwawionym worexie pokrzywami. * Pokazuję knagę młodym lekarkom - dermatologom w nadzieji na obciąg. * Robię za kotwice na statkach pełnomorskich. * Zbieram po rowach wyrzucone butelki po żurku staropolskim mając nadzieję na ich odsprzedaż w skupie plastyku. * Wszczynam burdy uliczne w czasie wizyty papieża. * Mieszkam w kartonie od telewizora. * Wyjadam szczurze bobki z kanałów melioracyjnych. * Jestem moderatorem na forum o2. * Nie umiem nawet spamować. * Sprzedaję piasek na Allegro. * Wysłałem list dziękczynny do Romana Giertycha za dzień wolny od szkoły. * Jestem asystentem społecznym Andrzeja Leppera. * Lubię marynowane cebulki włosowe. * Lubię otaczać się towarzystwem przemiłych koników polnych. Kategoria:Folklor Forume